monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
J.J."Jelly Bean"Wonka
Name:J.J. "Jelly Bean" Wonka P.S.Never call me J.J. or I will feed you to ravenous wolves. Age:15 Monster Parent:Niece to the Candyman Killer Style:Jelly beans,Nerds ropes,and ruffles.And my jelly bean-filled purse. Freaky Flaw:I'm on a suga high!YEEEEEEE!!!! Pet:My sugar white cat,KellyKelly.Named her after watching Monday Night Raw. Favorite Activity:Eating candy!And making jelly bean inspired outfits!And going to the candy store with Nerds. Biggest Pet Peeve:Peeps trying to steal my jelly beans!I will fight for them!My jelly beans!Luckily,the peeps don't know I bite....XD Fav School Subject:Music.I like throwing stuff in the tubas when someone's playing them.XD Least Fav Subject:Mad Science.I lost my bag of jelly beans in an explosion.*sniffs* Favorite Color:Jelly bean blue! Favorite Food:Candy!I'm gonna get it one way or another.... BFF's:Nerds and Anna. Personality Jelly Bean is a lovable,sweet,and hyperactive girl.She has a craze for candy and will get it!She hates it when "peeps try to steal her candy".The Wonka cousins' personalities are based off of a sugar high.Jelly Bean sort of has a twisted sense of humor. Origin of Species Jelly Bean's uncle is the Candyman.Her mother Stacy Wonka is her uncle's sister.Jelly Bean doesn't like her mom for abusing her.So at the age of two,she ran away to Candyfornia. Relationships Family Jelly Bean lives in Candyfornia with Lori 'Nerds' Wonka,Anna 'Coco' Wonka,and the Wonka family.She has tons of siblings. Friends Nerds and Coco are her only friends. Pet Jelly Bean's cat is a sugar white cat named KellyKelly.Jelly Bean named her after watching Monday Night Raw.She claims to have tried to eat KellyKelly because she looked like sugar. Enemies Jelly Bean's first enemy is Stacy Wonka.Jelly Bean has a strong dislike to Jaininie Giantee.Maybe it because she's green and reminds her of brussel sprouts and veggies.Yeesh. Romance Jelly Bean is in love.With candy!She just doesn't want to date anyone because she thinks her date will steal her candy.She tried dating once.Then,she ransacked the place for candy.Bad Jelly Bean.Bad. Clothing Basic Jelly Bean wears a orange short sleeved and half long sleeved shirt,lavader skirt with a ruffle,pink boots with aquamarine jelly beans,a pair of pink Nerds bracelets,and a multicolored Nerds Rope necklace.She has dark red hair that in in a ponytail held by a scrunchie made by different colored jelly beans.She has a pink purse with a yellow jelly bean clasp. Dawn of the Dance Jelly Bean wears a Runts brown dress adorned with root beer Bottle Caps.She has brown high heels with jelly beans.Her trademark accessory. Dead Tired Jelly Bean wears a shirt with a jelly bean print,her pajama bottoms have a leopard print.They are Sugar Motta pink.Her slippers are similar to Nerds'.Jelly Bean has her hair down with a Gobstopper necklace. Ghouls Rule TBA Gallery Quotes "Sugar.Sugar!SUGAR!MIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!",Jelly Bean sees someone's candy. "Um...I'm gonna go crazy now.",Jelly Bean stopped on a sugar high. "I love cand-IIIIIIIEEEEE!"Jelly Bean is hyper.Again. "Veggie Monster?Lemme at her!",Jelly Bean,hyper and out of control. "Blech!Get those....things!Away from me!",Jelly Bean is offered vegetables. "Munch-munch-chew-gobble-munch.",Jelly Bean eating jelly beans. "YYYYYYIIIIIIEEEEEEE!",Jelly Bean's huge sugar high, "My cat has never rubbed her butt in anyone's face!",Jelly Bean confuses her cat KellyKelly for the real KellyKelly. "Oh yeah.Music's fun.Plenty of black licorish jelly beans to throw in the tubas when someone's playing them.It's funny to watch 'em choke.",Jelly Bean's almost sinister personality shows when she talks about music class with Nerds. "Heath,I'm not gonna date you.When you find a way to turn yourself into a jelly bean,then I might date you.",Jelly Bean doesn't want to date Heath. Category:Candyman Category:Original Characters Category:ThePowerPuffKittie's OCs Category:Females